cat_pawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaded View: Chapter twenty-four
Chapter twenty-four “Wake up Picklekit.” Snowflight placed a paw on Picklekit’s shoulder, “it’s time for you to get up, training is soon.” Picklekit slowly opened her eyes, looking at Snowflight, “but I don’t wanna go.” Snowflight shook her head, “aren’t you a lazy little bird, you’d rather sleep instead of train.” The she chuckled, shaking her head, “come on, you won’t be sleeping forever on my watch.” She grabbed Picklekit’s tail, slowly dragging the brown she out of the den. Picklekit waited until the she was done dragging her out, “now come on Picklekit.” Snowflight let go, stepping away. Picklekit got up, shaking dust from her brown pelt. “But I really don’t wanna go.” Picklekit mewed, looking at the white she, “I know you don’t want to go, but you have to.” The she flicked her tail, “it’s not that bad, I promise.” She placed her muzzle on the brown tabby’s head, “now, why we go get the others.” Snowflight lifted her head, padding away from Picklekit towards a small group of cats. Picklekit ran after her, trying to make out what the group was saying, “okay, we’ll need to set up two patrols to check the territory for those cats. Flatface, you can pick two cats for your patrol, and Whitemuzzle, you can do the same for another patrol. After you’re done, meet each other and report back to me.” Tigerfang meowed, looking at Flatface and who Picklekit presumed was Whitemuzzle, a white tom with a light grey head and a white muzzle. “Okay, but can we bring trainings and their mentors, or is that against some non-existent rule?” Whitemuzzle meowed, titling his head slightly, “you can bring any training and mentor, just keep them together.” Tigerfang answered, “well then, I’m going to take Shadowtail, Darkkit and Fuzzytail.” Flatface meowed, “then go grab them, and start your patrol.” Flatface nodded, padding away to the dens, “I’m going to take Bearscar and his apprentice, and you Tigerfang.” Whitemuzzle meowed, “good, then let’s get Bearscar and Picklekit.” “What kind of a name is Picklekit?” A white and black kit with golden dots on his face mewed, “I’ve heard of weird names, but that’s the weirdest of them all!” The kit stared at Picklekit, “Terrierkit, how many times do I have to tell you, stop being so rude!” A she cat picked him up, “but-” “No buts! You’re going to apologize.” “Fine. Sorry Picklekit for making fun of you.” The tom mewed as the she cat padded away. “Okay, now why don’t we continue, has anyone seen Bearscar today?” Tigerfang glanced around, “yep, I saw him leave camp this morning, I don’t know why, but he left.” Silkwhisker meowed from in the group of cats, “well, we’ll have to go without him.” Whitemuzzle meowed, flicking his tail, “we will, come along Picklekit.” The three cats left the crowd. Near the giant stone, two cats were climbing up, “are we going that way?” Picklekit stared at the stone, “that takes too much time, we should go through the tunnel.” Whitemuzzle meowed flicking his tail. They reached the tunnel, slowly entering, Picklekit followed behind Tigerfang, lightly gripping the tom’s tail. As they left the cave, snow covered the forest, dappled piles where the cover of trees hadn’t reach. Snow covered the leaves of trees, shaking the branch with its weight. A cold breeze blew through the forest, freezing Picklekit’s face. “Why is it so cold?” She shivered, shaking snow from her whiskers, “it’s winter, and that means it’ll be cold.” Tigerfang chuckled, “you’ll live, you’ve got thick fur.” He smiled at her, then followed Whitemuzzle further into the territory. Picklekit padded after them, the scent of prey stale in her nose. “I think I can scent something.” Picklekit raised her nose, sniffing the air around the three, “me too, and it definitely isn’t Shadeclan or prey.” Whitemuzzle muttered, looking out into the white forest, “let’s try to find this trespasser.” Tigerfang meowed, flicking his ginger tail. The patrol padded through the snow-covered forest; their tracks being covered by the ever-falling snow. Picklekit watched the area, trying to make out anything moving through the forest. The strange scent had taken the patrol on a weaving path, and soon, Picklekit felt like the scent path they were following was never-ending, and she could tell that both Tigerfang and Whitemuzzle were getting sceptical on if they would even find the source. Soon, Picklekit’s feet wavered and shook, her body almost unable to continue. “Are you okay Picklekit, you look like your about to collapse.” Tigerfang came to slowly pad beside her, “it’s just that I doubt we’ll find the source of this scent, and we’re just on a wild goose chase.” She mewed, looking up at the tom, “why don’t I ask Whitemuzzle if we can walk back to camp, you just go sit beside that tree root.” The tom flicked his tail towards a spruce tree, snow covering its large roots. Picklekit nodded and padded away from Tigerfang, sitting down beside the root, she watched as the tom padded to Whitemuzzle, and the two started to chat. “Look at this, you seem to be cold child.” Picklekit whipped her head around, staring at the cat who had appeared behind her, ''it’s the she-cat from yesterday! ''Picklekit jumped out, arching her back, “what do you want?” She mewed, staring at the black cat, “you seem to be cold, I came to give you warmth, as I can clearly see you need.” The she padded past Picklekit, placing her tail around her, “I can give you anything you need, you just need to come with me.” Her head loomed over Picklekit, she looked down at Picklekit, “and if you do come with me, you’ll get knowledge you would only dream about having.” The she placed a paw on Picklekit’s shoulder, “all you must do, is join us.” Picklekit shook her head, backing away from the she, “I don’t want to, I left my home for a new one, and I like this home better.” The other she nodded, “if that is what you wish, then that is what you wish. But whenever you want a new life, a rebirth, come to me, and I can make your life a wonder.” The she padded away, but was stopped in her tracks by a yowl, “there we are, here’s the trespassing cat!” Whitemuzzle lunged towards the she-cat, glaring at her, Tigerfang followed him, but stood beside Picklekit. “What do you think you’re doing on our territory!” The tom growled, unsheathing his claws, “passing by, and only that.” The she padded past the tom, “is that so? You seemed to love chatting with our training as well.” The tom spun around, watching as the she came over to Tigerfang, “you are merely taking things to literally, I come baring peace, to protect your clan from what lies ahead.” She wrapped her tail around Tigerfang, “and, I come baring a message.” “What is your message then?” Tigerfang meowed, “the hill of the dusk sky.” The she murmured, “the hill of the dusk sky? What kind of message is that?” Whitemuzzle growled, “you might not know it, but it’ll happen soon, and when it does, you can thank me for it.” The she padded away, not looking back at the three cats. “Hey, get back here!” Whitemuzzle spat as the she disappeared into the white forest. Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty-five Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twenty-three Category:Jaded View